Exiles (TNG novel)
|pages = 288 |year = 2366 |ISBN = 0671705601 (paperback) (Kindle) }} Picard must sacrifice the ''Enterprise or watch two worlds die.'' Exiles is a Pocket TNG novel – #14 in the numbered series – written by Howard Weinstein. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :For three centuries the people of Alaj and the people of Etolos have been bitter enemies. However, when crippling disasters strike both worlds, each planet becomes the other's hope for survival. :With time running out, Picard and his crew are called to negotiate a peaceful settlement and begin rescue efforts. But some factions would rather see both planets perish and will stop at nothing to prevent peace. :Soon the crew is caught up in a web of intrigue and terrorism that culminates with an act of ultimate revenge against both peoples – revenge that will mean the destruction of two worlds and the USS ''Enterprise.'' Memorable quotes "Nice catch, but you're supposed to run." "Why?" "So you don't end up at the bottom of a pile." "To avoid the defense." "If I avoid the enemy, where is the challenge?" :- Geordi La Forge, Worf, and Will Riker, after an unsuccessful football play on the holodeck "I believed I would better understand Humans and their approach to combat if I experienced their more violent pastimes, but there are too many arcane rules and limits in this activity." "Maybe you're right. Computer, cancel program." "You've got something in mind, commander?" "I do. Worf, I think you need something more gladiatorial, more primitive, more like organized mayhem." "I was not aware there were any Human games with those characteristics." "Oh, there's one. I used to play it myself." "What is it called?" "''Rugby!" :- '''Worf', Riker, and La Forge "When I was at the academy, I did this experimental project – make sure everything in an ecosphere that ''can go wrong does go wrong, and see how long it takes to kill everything on the planet." "''What's that got to do with Alaj?" "Down on Alaj, they're doing my experiment. With one difference – mine was a computer model." : - Ensign Lopez and Lieutenant Holzrichter "Does the word ''szchuwoh'szcha mean anything to you, ambassador?" "''Data, translation?" "There are a number of colorful translations, commander. Twaddle, balderdash, bilge, bunk, bullsh–" "I get the picture, Data." :- Curister Zeila, Riker, and Data "If this works, I'll be giving our descendants the same second chance our ancestors gave us. And yes, it's true that if we fail now, we fail for all time. But if we don't even try to find a solution, that failure is a foregone conclusion." : - Retthew Background information * The novel's back cover features a quote from Gene Roddenberry. As author Howard Weinstein recalled, "when this book was approved by Paramount, the memo from Gene Roddenberry's office included a lovely compliment – at a time when that didn’t happen very often, and the novels were often regarded as the unwanted stepchildren of the ''Star Trek universe. I suggested to the editor that we should ask if we could use Gene's comment on the cover. Paramount said OK, so Exiles became the only Star Trek novel to feature a cover quote from Gene Roddenberry." ( ) Characters ; Jean-Luc Picard ; Chafin : Ensign. ::''Named after the author's friend, T.A. Chafin. ; Rick Holzrichter : Lieutenant. ; Rachel Lopez : Ensign. ; Gina Pace ; Ryan : Ensign. ; White : Lieutenant. References External links * * cs:Exiles (TNG román) de:Im Exil Exiles